Experimentals
by AzDaisy25
Summary: This really isn't a fanfic, but I thought it'd be cool to post it. Anyways, here goes with the summary. This book is about a company that experiments on innocents, turning them into experimental werewolves, bat-human hybrids, vampires, etc. BUt the Experiments are learning how to kill their creators and escape. Read to find out more.
1. Prologue: The Full Moon

I laid there on the freezing cold operation bed, watching as the doctor approached me, a syringe in his hand. My muscles spasmed in shakes of fear as the doctor tightened the restraints, inserting the syringe into my arm. I howled in pain, the red liquid flowing through my veins and burning me from the inside out.

' _How many more times are they gonna give me this stuff?'_ I thought, my muscles stressing against the restraints.

"How much longer until the Subject is ready to be released?"

"Two hours, thirty minutes sir." A grin spread across the doctor's face.

"Good. Set the timer."

Two hours, thirty minutes, and three injections later, the skylight opened, revealing a full moon. I howled, feeling my fingers elongate, my fingers turning into three-inch claws.

"He's going feral! Evacuate!" A whitecoat screamed, his eyes wide as I tore through the restraints. I stood, snarling. My thin white, long sleeved shirt tore as fur rippled across my skin and my muscles bulged.

"HELP!" An Observationalist screamed, backed into a corner.

'Nice Subject." He whimpered, holding his hands up in a way to make peace. I snarled, grabbing his arms and ripping them from his body. His screams ended as his blood pooled around him. I smirked, leaping for the open skylight. I leaped through, landing on the roof and taking a deep breath, letting loose a howl.

* * *

 **Hey, AzDaisy here, Um, sorry for not updating my JemXOC fanfics, but I've been soooooo busy. If you're wanting updates to Living a Life of Misery, comment. I'll finish it. But the others there are no guarantees. I luv y'all who have taken time out of ur day to read my cruddy stories. I'll get back to writing my stroies now. See ya with the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mitch

The next morning I awoke on the ground, people surrounding me while the sun shone on my face.  
Wait. People? Sun? I'm free! Then the voices hit me.  
"Are you okay sir? Sir, what happened?" And worst of all; "Who cares if he's okay? He's hot!" I snapped to my feet, running off.

Once I was away from the mob, I sank down, taking my surroundings. I was in a dark alleyway, trash strewn everywhere. But that wasn't the worst part. There was blood everywhere. I was just about to relax when I heard a fwoosh and movement flashed in the corner of my eye.  
"Who's there?" I asked, just s the figure settled itself on a crate in the corner of the alleyway. It was a pale man with eyes the color of rubies.  
"So you're an experimental too?" He purred, cocking his head to the side. I nodded studying him. He then zipped forward, his sharp nails drawing blood. When he settled himself back on his crate, he licked his bloodied nails.  
"Yuck! Wolf. What are you? Werewolf?"  
"I don't know what I am."  
"Definately Werewolf." He said, finishing the blood. I furrowed my brow, my green eyes puzzled.  
"Wolf?"  
"Yeah. Normally guys like you are killed during the experiment." he said, awkwardly staring at my bare chest. I chuckled, embarrassed.  
"Do you have any extra shirts?"  
"No, but I do have the wallets of the people I've killed."  
"Killed?!" I asked, my eyes wide.  
"I'm a Vampire. 49 percent bat, 49 percent person and two percent mosquito."  
"Okay?" I say, unsure as I watch him grab a couple hundreds.  
"Here, get the necessary stuff for a hike. We're leaving tonight." He then hung upside down.  
"I'm taking a nap." He announced, closing his eyes. I sighed, rolling my eyes and walking to a nearby store.

When I got back, it was nearly sunset and I found the Vampire wiping blood from his chin, disposing of the fresh corpse. My eyes widened before I shook it off.  
"Hey, I got enough stuff for the both of us.  
"My name is Mitch. Not 'Hey'." He said, his eyes split by now slit pupils.  
"Okay. here's your pack. Mitch." I said, tossing him a red backpack. He grabbed it, sifting through it.  
"Perfect. All I really need is clothes anyway."  
"I guessed your size, sorry if they don't fit right."  
"They're just right." He said, checking the tag of a shirt. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome." I said, watching the sun go down.  
"Be careful when you wolf out. Please." Mitch said, throwing a new shirt on. I then remembered something and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of my backpack.  
"Here, in case we're spotted." He slipped them on, looking around. A smile grew on his face and he nodded, his fangs showing.  
"Cool, thanks." I nodded, throwing on a hat with a camouflage Ford symbol on it.  
"So, shall we mo-" I was cut off, the full moon in the sky. I fell to my knees, my fingers digging into the gravel of the ground. Mitch stayed at a safe distance, watching. The shirt I had on was taken off in a flash and Mitch was back on his crate, holding it.  
"Ngh! Thanks." I struggled and he nodded. Fur rippled across my body and I cried out, my muscles stretching passed their limits. Soon, the pain passed and I stood, reaching about seven and a half feet. Mitch chuckled.  
"Now we're talkin' … um, what's your name?"  
"Jack." I said, my voice deep and gruff.  
"Now we're talkin' Jack."


End file.
